


Солнце Фаэруна

by Arminelle



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [11]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Drow, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Он просто ее запомнил. И продолжал помнить до тех пор, пока они не встретились на улицах Аскатлы.
Relationships: Female Bhaalspawn/Solaufein
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Солнце Фаэруна

Солнце Фаэруна кажется слишком ярким для Солафейна.

Впервые оказавшись на поверхности, он думал, что ослепнет — таким головокружительно ярким было высокое небо, голубое, как аквамарины из штолен свирфнеблинов; Солафейн и не подозревал, что голубого цвета может быть так много. Со временем Солафейн понимает, что таков надземный день — день, который начинается со вспыхивающего на горизонте огненно-алого солнца и заканчивается им же, только уже скатывающимся с другой стороны.

Даже ночи здесь не такие темные, как своды Подземья — черное небо сияет яркими звездами, посреди которых плывет изменчивая серебряная луна; всякий день она выглядит по-иному, и это абсолютно не похоже на раз и навсегда заведенный порядок в Уст-Нате — зеленые огоньки днем и алые вечером. Все странно. Все не так.

Солафейн привыкает.

— Вот так у нас на поверхности, да-а! — звонко хохочет Селисса, и ее ярко-серые полудровийские глаза сияют, словно два маленьких солнца.

Она похожа и не похожа на Велдрин — злобную служительницу из Чед-Насада, которую она тогда мастерски изображала. Селисса — грубоватая, прямолинейная, взбалмошная. И слишком красивая.

Он прищуривается.

— Как, женщина?

— Как везде, — она пожимает плечами. — Где-то хорошо. Где-то дерьмово. Хотя, — она улыбается, — с тобой, пожалуй, мне где угодно было бы хорошо...

Солафейн никогда не сравнивает ее с Фаэрэ. Даже в лучшие свои годы, еще не извращенная отвратительной магией Ардулейс, та не была такой, как Селисса — в ней все равно было вросшее в вены высокомерие потомственной матроны и бессознательное чувство превосходства.

Селисса — не такая. Игривая и страстная, сильная и слабая одновременно, она никогда не пыталась обращаться с ним, как с низшим созданием; дело было не только в том, что Селисса наземка.

Просто Селисса — это Селисса.

Темно-пепельные длинные волосы, сероватая кожа, низкий смех — в ней много чего от дроу, но от человека еще больше, и это становится понятно Солафейну, когда он видит, как искренне она борется с чудовищем внутри — веселая, добродушная и жестокая Селисса.

Наземный мир недоверчив к таким, как он, дроу — приходится сталкиваться и с предубеждениями, и с агрессией; но Эйлистрия ведет Солафейна. Наземный мир не менее суров, чем подземный, но и Солафейн не слабак — он твердо знает, чего хочет, и всеми силами намерен этого добиться. Думал ли он тогда, в Уст-Нате, что когда-нибудь найдет таких же, как и он, эйлистритов? Или просто медленно погрязал в собственной ярости и бессильном гневе на все, что его окружало — идиоток-матрон, надменных служанок, постоянном напоминании о Фаэрэ? Он не боялся смерти, в отличие от многих других мужчин-дроу — он желал ее, призывал всеми силами, ни в грош ни ставя ни Ардулейс, ни ее приспешниц. Так и было.

Пока он не увидел Велдрин — Селиссу — которая кусала губы, прижимая к себе его плащ.

Не то что бы его жизнь в ту же секунду перевернулась, и божественный свет перед глазами тоже не вспыхнул — ничего такого, что ознаменовало бы появление такой же любви, которую он когда-то испытывал к Фаэрэ. Нет.

Он просто ее запомнил. И продолжал помнить до тех пор, пока они не встретились на улицах Аскатлы.

Наземный мир все еще не был Солафейну до конца понятен, и солнце пока еще слишком сильно обжигало его глаза — но это не имело значения. Потому что личное солнце по имени Селисса светило где-то среди его собственных ребер — и светило так ярко, что никакие фонари-гнилушки Подземья не выдерживали с этим солнцем никакого сравнения.

И ни Девять Кругов Ада, ни безумный смех Айреникуса, ни горящие снаряды осажденного Сарадуша никогда его не погасят, потому что он, Солафейн из Уст-Наты, этого не позволит.


End file.
